Fallen Dream
by Kevin Massaki
Summary: this is after episode 27, Faye and Jet get in and arugument and jet goes to find him, what faye finds is somthing she wished she never had. R&R!


The creators of the show and manga own the settings characters and anything else that has to do with Cowboy Bebop. The events after the last fight are completely fictional.

Session #28 

"Fallen Dream."

(Open with flash back, to the last episode, Spike and Viscous fight to their intended deaths. Julia's dead, the syndicate is in ruins, all that is left is the answer of are they really even alive. Julia's death is the end of everything that Spike and Viscous live for, for her love. Julia loved both before; she seems to be a contagious infatuation of the mind like a ecstasy that never ends.)

The Syndicate, an interworld wide mafia based group that does both legal and illegal work in both Mars, and Earth. Both Spike and Viscous were both members of this Syndicate, yet Spike ran away from it all in search of Julia and fear of death. He has been wanted dead by Vicious ever since. Spike was once a good friend with Vicious until and incident on Titan, the moon of Saturn. Now both characters want each other dead in vengeance of Julia's love.

Spike runs into the main chamber. He opens the door and the room explodes, revealing the night sky. Vicious steps down from a large stairway.

"So you are finally awake. I told you before, Spike... that I am the only one who can kill you."

"I'll return those words back to you, Vicious."

"Either way, we were destined to end up like this."

Spike runs up the stairway and the two clash weapons. Vicious cuts Spike twice and Spike shoots his katana out of his hand. Spike puts his hand on the katana and Vicious puts his hand on the gun.

"Julia passed away... Let's end it all. Let us realize weather we are really living or just in a bad dream."

"If that's your wish." Replies Viscous

They exchange weapons. At the same time Spike shoots Vicious in the chest and Vicious slashes Spike in the gut. Vicious falls. Blood spills from Spike's gut. He looks up into the brightening and recalls. Julia's final words.

"This is... a dream..."

"Yeah... Just a bad dream..."(Spike)

_-Music softly in the background, Green bird or Farwell Julia._

Fade out 

In the cabin of the Bebop, Jet sits on the desk waiting for Spike to come back to finish his game. Faye lays leisurely on the couch right of the coffee table. The atmosphere is no longer the same, Ed's gone, and Ein's no longer winning to Faye or Jet for food. There both gone. Faye's broke as usual, and Jet sits there with that usual face he has on. You know the face that he has when something on his mind, but doesn't feel like talking. And Faye has that stare in her eyes the one she had when she would wonder about her old life, on Mars. She stares at the ceiling but seems to look beyond it for thousands of miles. As if waiting for something to come up.

"Quite night aye Faye"

"Ya when is Spike getting back"

"Not sure and don't really care"

"Sure you don't Jet. Who's going to eat you're famous meal even though it sucks."

"Hey! Don't say that my cooking sucks. And you didn't sound to happy either when he left, if I right you still need to fix the ceiling that you shot up"

"You think he woke up from his dream Jet, you think he realized that he is really living after all. The reason I didn't want him to go was because I got a feeling that that was it, no more the fox is done and old. When Spike showed me his eye I knew he didn't think of coming back, Jet. I knew that…

Jet yells in anger and flips the game table over smashing the pieces all over.

"Im going out to look for him! I know some people that might know the news on the street. I got to know for sure, im going to visit Squatting Bull. You can take what you want Faye if you want you can take this ship and leave and never come back everyone else is gone. Won't make a difference."

Jet leaves in his ship and jets off in the direction of the bridge were Squatting Bull is. Faye just lies there. Staring up at the ceiling. Silence. A single tear drops from her eye.

"Say this is all just a dream, just a bad, bad dream."

Jet flies out to the main city and wanders around the bridge were Squatting Bull lives. He starts to remember the last time he spoke to Spike. The last story that Spike told him even though he hated the saying, Jet liked it.

_"Do you know a story that goes like this? There once was a tiger- striped cat. This cat died a million deaths and was reborn a million times and was owned by various people who he didn't care for. The cat wasn't afraid to die... One day, the cat was a free cat, a stray cat. He met a white female cat, and the two cats spent their days happily together. Years passed, and the white cat died of old age. The tiger-striped cat cried a million times, and then died. It never came back to life..."_ 'Dam Spike why did you tell me that of al the thing to say. It's more along the lines something I would say. What the hell did you do now Spike.'

Back on the Bebop, Faye just lays there not doing anything. The soft buzz of the TV is noticeably present, Big Shot turns on. The rambling of the beginning shows up and something catches Faye's ears. "Red Dragon Syndicate"

"Wait a minute that's…. o Shit, Spike was their!" Faye reaches for the phone to her left on the counter, "Jet! Its spike he's on TV, the Syndicate blew up. It's on Big Shot."

The TV continues to ramble on, about the events that took place and the police invasion of the building shortly after the explosion. They took captive the remaining Syndicate members, and searched the remains of the building. The TV showed the interior all blown and shot up. The escalator blew up, bodies everywhere. On the next floor there was a man who was surrounded in blood, he wore a blue blazer with dark green hair. They were putting a body blanket over him. He had one eye open, with a smile on his face.


End file.
